Wu
"My destiny is to face Pythor alone, your destiny is to look after Lloyd!"- Sensei Wu to the Ninja. Sensei Wu is the Sensei of the four ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole. He is the younger brother of Lord Garmadon and uncle of Lloyd Garmadon. Background Sensei Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the creator of Ninjago. In childhood, he and Garmadon were the best of friends, Until one day when Wu lost his father's katana and Garmadon told him to get it but Wu had refused so then Garmadon went to get it. The young (small) Great Devourer bit Garmadon's hand, and he became more violent, And soon Garmadon had turned evil due to the Great Devourer bite. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. Garmadon, however, planned to steal the weapons, but when he tried, he and Wu battled. Wu won, banishing Garmadon to the Underworld. It has been said that Wu and Garmadon were best friends with Kai's father. Family *The First Spinjitzu Master (father) *Lord Garmadon (brother) *Lloyd Garmadon (nephew) Appearance Sensei is an old man with a white beard, a conical farmers hat, a bamboo pole, and a random tea set that shows up at strange times. Trivia *He had the last flute made to stop the Serpentine. (Pythor took it). But Zane had a recording of it still and used it in the Ultra Sonic Raider. *He is a teacher and master of Spinjitzu. *He has never taken off his hat, even when he sleeps. *It's a running gag that he drinks tea at the oddest times, and sometimes using it as a weapon. *It is unknown how old he is, but Kai did mention in "Rise of the Great Devourer" he has lived for a long time. *Since Garmadon is Lloyd's last name, and that he is Sensei's nephew, it means that Sensei Wu's full name could be "Wu Garmadon". in fact, Lord Garmadon was only called "Garmadon" when he was alive, it could also be possible, that the first name of the father gets the last name of the son in Ninjago. *As a little boy, Wu (and Garmadon) had a haircut like Lloyd Garmadon's hair (Ron's Harry Potter hairpiece), and as a teenager (during Garmadon's banish) he had Jay's average hairstyle but blonde. * He is voiced by Paul Dobson, who also voiced Rattla and the Falcon. Gallery SenseiWu1.png|''"Aah, so fail."'' Sensei.png|Sensei Wu Wu2.png|Sensei Wu as he uses to be on the LEGO.com products page. lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu in Front, Side and Back Sensei Wu with Spinner.jpg|Sensei Wu on his Spinner Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Sensei Wu's Summer 2011 version. SenseiWu2012.png|Sensei Wu's 2012 version. Njo002.jpg|Sensei Wu's 2011 version (Most commonly seen in'' Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu'' TV series Sensei_wu.png|Sensei Wu's mission icon in LEGO Universe 162px-Sensei_Wu.png|Sensei Wu as he appeared in LEGO Universe. 136px-Sensei_Wu_Monastery.png|Sensei Wu re-located (And with his Staff). ChokunGetsTead.png|Sensei Wu tricking a Chokun to hold his tea for him. YoungSenseiWu.png|Young Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu and Shurikens.jpg|Sensei Wu and the Shurikens of Ice Edna Knocking Out Snappa.jpg|Sensei Wu watching Edna hit Snappa on the head with a Frying Pan pic25EC409669CC1C7AB2D8F02D1C85629B.jpg|Sensei Wu. Team opening.png sensei wu clipart.png|Sense Wu. Lloyd vs sensei ep.7.png|Sensei with his brother 6610348639_ec8c238805.jpg 185px-Sacred_flute_ep_3.png Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Lego Universe Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Lego Universe